northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 40: We're In Trouble! Chariot Soldiers Are Everywhere
Oracle 40: We're In Trouble! Chariot Soldiers Are Everywhere (我々は問題を抱えています！チャリオットソルジャーズがあふれています Wareware wa mondai o kakaete imasu! Chariotto Sorujāzu ga afurete imasu) is the fortieth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis The entire Hirakawa City is in big crisis when the Chariot Soldiers continuously approaching throughout the city. Meanwhile, the Armored Fighters, along with the SAF commandos and the army troops, helping together to solve the crisis. Plot The Armored Fighters went to their first location, which is Ryoma St. They transformed themselves into their armor form and fought the Chariot Soldiers. Meanwhile, the residents of Hirakawa City went to Hirakawa City Hall to do a protest against the city mayor for lack of action to solve the massive attack in the city. While the city residents were protesting, Chihiro came to the city hall to cover the protest happened there together with her news team. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen felt glad when his Chariot Soldiers were spreading throughout Hirakawa City. He said that his victory will be his and the entire Chariot Empire. Meanwhile, the Armored Fighters defeated the Chariot Soldiers immediately using their respective finishers. After the battle, they headed on to their second location, which is on Ueda Avenue. On the other hand, the SAF commandos and army troops went to different locations in Hirakawa City after they planned on how to disintegrate the Chariot Soldiers. In TransHead TV Media Center, Ryoma and Kazumi headed their news update, aloong with Chihiro on the field, about the protest happened in Hirakawa City Hall and the massive attack of the Chariot Soldiers. In Hayashibara Mansion, Rigor and his daughters watched the news about the massive invasion of the Chariot Soldiers and the rally protest happened in Hirakawa City Hall. They were in shock when they saw a group of Chariot Soldiers attacking in some parts of Hirakawa City. Aria, on the other hand, asked Rigor why the city mayor doesn't have his action to solve the crisis. Rigor explained that maybe he was in shock when he found out that the Chariot Soldiers are now attacking Hirakawa City. Meanwhile, the Armored Fighters reached Ueda Avenue and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. They defeated them immediately using their respective finishers and saved the people who were there. After facing the Chariots in Ueda Avenue, the Armored Fighters headed on to the location, which is on Sawada St. Meanwhile, Triskaide, Archos and Mateo saw the city mayor who came to them unexpectedly. Mateo told the city mayor that the entire Hirakawa City is now in the hands of Chariot Soldiers. And the city mayor agreed what Mateo said. Triskaide told the mayor to head on to Chariot Empire immediately, and they went afterwards. In the Senate; the senators, including Erika, felt disappointed about the Hirakawa City mayor's lack of action to solve the massive invasion in the city, so they decided to conduct a senate hearing about that on the next day. On the other hand, the senators thanked Erika to call the authorities to put the crisis to an end. Erika told them that it was her initiative to call the authorities to perform their action to defeat the Chariot Soldiers immediately. She also told them that a group of individuals called the Armored Fighters helping the authorities to solve the crisis happened in the city immediately. As they reached Sawada St., the Armored Fighters saw the army troops along with the SAF commandos of the National Police fighting against the Chariot Soldiers. Despite of this, they helped them to fight the Chariot Soldiers. They used again their respective finishers to defeat them immediately. After the battle, the army troops and the SAF commandos thanked the Armored Fighters for helping them to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. Afterwards, they headed on to the next location, which is on Murayama St. When they reached Murayama St., they saw other SAF commandos and the army troops attacked by the Chariot Soldiers. Because of this, they faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Meanwhile, Miyuki and her news team covered the said battle. As the battle ends, the Armored Fighters defeated the Chariot Soldiers using their respective finishers. After the battle, the SAF commandos and the army troops thanked the Armored Fighters in their battle. Meanwhile, as the protest gets intense, one of the city councilors came outside the city hall and she said that the city mayor is on out of town trip. Because of this, the residents of Hirakawa City got mad and they forced to enter inside the city hall immediately. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative: Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa: Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Unnamed Hirakawa City Councilor: Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 9 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key and Armored Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 5 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key and Negative Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 22 Armor Keys' Theme Song Ending theme *「Live More (Warrior State)」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 20, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 40: Into The Blood Relation, and The Zenith episode 35. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes